


The One Right Wish

by hanmajoerin



Category: Hanyo no Yashahime - Fandom, Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanmajoerin/pseuds/hanmajoerin
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots exploring life after Kagome made that one right wish on the Sacred Jewel. Occasionally featuring voices from the next generation.**Chapter Four, “My Favorite Part”, Nominated for the 2021 1st Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	1. A New Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> InuYasha faces bandits that try to attack his home on the night of the new moon

**A New Moon**

Everything felt blurry, from the crisp crack of his knuckles to the scents he inhaled with each breath. Fire spouted from tens of torches, teeth gleamed, and sweat glistened pathetically from the stars without their moon. InuYasha cursed the night, cursed his fates; these run-of-the-mill bandits found his home before the rest of Kaede’s village and all he stood with was a rusted blade and the fiercest desire to protect his daughter and wife. 

“Whoever you think you are, I’ll have you begging for mercy come morning’s light,” InuYasha all but screamed, hoping that his voice could reach anyone in the village. 

The biggest of the bandits lurched toward InuYasha and the half-demon-turned-human cocked a smirk. His senses may have been compromised, but there wasn’t any distance he couldn't cross to protect the girls who were huddled in his hut, waiting for his return. 

These men had nothing on Naraku. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is an updated writing prompt pulled from tumblr. The challenge was to write six sentences on the topic of the requester's choosing--I wrote seven lol.


	2. A Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the night of a full moon, Miroku holds his son and thinks about the future that he'll have.

**A Full Moon**

The moon’s beam landed like a lullaby, singing seamlessly across Miroku’s shoulder and the sparse hair of his newborn son. The monk’s eyes appeared distant, but not separated from the world as if he chose to meditate. From their gleam, it was likely that they traveled to a night where the moon shined similarly but lacked the warmth it held now. Craters with grass, stones with winding calligraphy carved into them—defining moments that the human in Miroku’s arms would never understand. 

“What have I left for you to do in this world but pursue your own happiness? My son, you have the freedom to walk a path you’ve paved with hands untouched by my chains.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was another of the six sentences prompt from tumblr. The request was Miroku and I had the time of my life writing it.


	3. From Now On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moroha meets her family in the Modern Era for the first time. Written prior to the release of Hanyo no Yashahime, but still good. Lol.

**From Now On**

“I…” It’s not like Moroha thought she had to practice this speech. She’d never spent a day of her life preparing for anything like this, but her surroundings were swarming with unfathomable gadgets–smells and sounds–and there were three pairs of eyes tracking her every breath. She felt cornered, like prey before the slaughter. “I… I don’t remember my parents very much,” she confessed. The sentence was one she’d uttered countless times in the past. It came with having no family but needing teachers and money. But now, Moroha _had_ a family–three strangers who knew her parents better than she ever did–and having to admit it left her palms sweaty.

Brown eyes stayed low, finding comfort in the familiarity of red gloves until the sound of something breaking had her whipping her head upwards. The woman, her grandmother, was gasping at the confession. She chose to clutch at her chest instead of hold steady to the tray of tea she’d been bringing to the table. “Wha..?”

It was her great-grandfather who managed to bark out an entire sentence. “How on earth can you say such a thing!?”

Still, Moroha had trouble shifting her focus. She couldn’t continue, too preoccupied by watching her grandmother slowly bend down to gather the shards of glass. Hands. Her grandmother’s hands looked delicate, as if they shouldn’t be placing the broken glass back onto the serving tray. Moroha had been there before, so many times. She wondered for a moment when she’d finally picked up her last pieces. She couldn’t remember.

“That means ‘Sis is…” her uncle trailed, combing his fingers through his thick, black fringe. “And what about InuYasha? The guy’s an unstoppable force!”

Moroha swallowed. “I’m sorry.”

Her grandmother stood up, walking away from the table to grab a few towels. “So your mom…”

Moroha nodded solemnly. “The night Towa went missing, there was a big fire caused by a demon. My old man left me this,” Moroha briefly motioned to her crimson cape. It had lost its magic years ago, but the sensation of her dad draping it over her head–the way he squeezed her shoulders before walking out of Kaede’s hut with her mom–that was a magic all its own. She could still see his two amber eyes gleaming; in her memories, they were always brighter than the flames. “My mom told me to stay in the village with the other kids but they were gone for a really long time. Everyone was worried and Towa, Setsuna, and I decided to go looking in the forest. That’s when we lost Towa and… and that was the last time I saw my parents.”

The air yielded to a pregnant pause. Moroha saw how words were hiding carefully behind closed lips. She could only guess that everyone wanted to speak but their sentences were paralyzed from the news. It was a lot to take in, after all. That was something she’d finished experiencing already. Clearing her throat, the quarter-demon chose to keep talking instead. “After it was over, we all searched for them. Even after the village stopped, I kept going. I didn’t think I’d ever return.” Return to Kaede’s village, see Setsuna, find Towa, be in the future, see her mom’s old world, be with the family she didn’t know she had.

Her great-grandfather was the one to break the silence again. He’d thumped his fist onto the table, two teeth peering out, strengthening a disgruntled scowl. “It’s all that demon’s fault! He was always so reckless. I mean, how many things did he break around the shrine? It’s no surprise that—”

“Father!”

Uncle Sota had risen from his chair, choosing to slap his palm against the table instead of copy the motions of his grandfather. Moroha clutched onto her robe of the fire-rat. Had Towa explained anything to them? Did they know that her parents were still…?

“Don’t you remember when the well disappeared? Without InuYasha, Sis never would have made it back. Whatever happened, I’m positive InuYasha protected her.” Hearing an uncle talk up her old man was a totally new experience.

“Besides, how can you say such a thing when his daughter is here?” Her grandmother asked, walking over and placing a supportive hand on Moroha’s shoulder. Her touch had the quarter-demon’s back straightening like a rod. “This is my granddaughter— _your_ great-granddaughter.”

Moroha wasn’t one to gaze up while her chin hung low, but she was nervous. Would a family member hate her because of her heritage? She wasn’t a stranger to the discrimination—her fangs and claws had gotten her into a fair amount of sticky situations in the past. But the longer she stared at her great-grandfather, the warmer his features grew. Wrinkles retracted, his frown straightened out, shoulders drooped, and he eased back into the chair, crossing his arms over bright white robes. “I suppose that boy did bring something good into my home,” he muttered. Moroha couldn’t stop a small smile from forming.

“Moroha Dear,” Her grandma began with a tentative squeeze to her shoulder. “I’m so sorry.”

“You’re sorry!?” Moroha nearly shouted, springing up from her chair and banging her fists onto the table. She was beginning to think that “hand banging” was a signature Higurashi family move. Shaking her head a few times, Moroha recalled the matter at hand, the reason she’d objected in the first place. Her grandma was apologizing even though Moroha was the one who’d failed to realize that her parents could be saved. It had been an entire decade and instead of dedicating it to finding them, she built a life without them.

It wasn’t long before two arms surrounded the quarter-demon, leaving her struggling to abandon them. It wasn’t that this woman felt untouchable, as a matter of fact, her yellow shirt was softer than most of the clothes she’d ever come across, but she didn’t understand why it was happening. “What are you doing?” Moroha finally asked as she stilled in her grandmother’s fierce embrace. She wondered if her own mom had been in this exact position before. Moroha chanced leaning into the touch.

“I’m sure you’ve heard the legends about the Bone Eater’s Well,” Her grandmother began, taking a deep breath. “That’s how your parents were able to meet. I still remember the first time Kagome came home, it was the one time she considered staying with us for good. Of course, she’d only been home a few hours before InuYasha burst through those doors and made a big scene. He always was so spirited and passionate; it wasn’t any surprise that Kagome started traveling between our two worlds shortly thereafter.

Their journey wasn’t easy, but they learned to support each other and fell in love. Afterwards, the well took InuYasha home to his era and Kagome remained here. We all missed your father but I was able to find peace just having Kagome near. She was restless, unable to find that same peace and when the well opened up for the last time, I gave her my blessing. I’ll never forget how she jumped into the well without looking back at me.” Moroha found her shoulders being pushed back so the two could look at one another. Her grandmother reached forward to caress her cheek. The bounty hunter swore she spotted pieces of her mom in her grandmother’s smile. Maybe the way the light from the ceiling lantern reflected in the older woman’s auburn eyes was the same too. It was all blurry. Moroha anchored herself to the floor, tucking those thoughts under her toes. That’s when her grandma started up again. “Since then, I chose to believe that your mom found the happiness she was searching for.” Tears like the teacup fragments glistened in those eyes now, adding a depth that Moroha’s mom would never understand. “You’re my proof that Kagome lived a good life. The idea that she could–that InuYasha, too–it never crossed my mind. Moroha, things were very different for you.”

“Grandmother…”

Her grandma wrapped her back into an embrace quicker than Moroha could think. She couldn’t fight it off this time even if she tried. “It must have been difficult for you, I’m sorry.” And there it was, the sentence that left the so-called destroyer of lands a sniffling mess with hot crocodile tears and warm snot marring her ferocious features. “Even though your mother is gone, you’re our family and you are always welcome in our home.”

“But that’s the thing, Grandma! We can fix this! Aunt Kagome’s not dead, she’s still alive,” Towa exclaimed, effectively reminding Moroha that the others were still here. It left her tears drying up quickly.

“But how can that be?” Grandpa asked. “I fail to see how my precious granddaughter would just abandon her own family.”

“She hasn’t! Not really. She and the others have been trapped and now we know how to save them. We’re going to get them all back.”

Sota stood up from his chair again, abandoning his spot to make his way over to Moroha and her grandma. He placed his hand atop her head, ruffling her hair and stirring up a bunch of flyaways from her ponytail. “If there’s a way to save my sister and InuYasha, too, I’ll do whatever I can to help!”

“Really, Dad?”

“You realize this isn’t the first time the Higurashi family has dealt with a time-traveling daughter,” he all but deadpanned, eyebrows pointed sharply at Towa.

Moroha felt her grandmother’s laughter as it echoed against her frame. “Yes, we’ll certainly be falling into an old routine.”

“At least the first-aid kits have gotten better over the years,” Sota offered with a shrug.

It was all so casual the way her family handled the situation. In the past, Moroha chose to stay away, but things had changed. There was new information, there was hope. If there was a way to resolve an issue then she’d face it head on. The thought guided her trademark smirk back to her face. A familiar determination began spreading through her veins. “From now on, we’ll do everything we can to find my mom and dad! We won’t let you down!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I posted this little number on tumblr before the premiere of Hany no Yashahime. Back then, I was under the impression that a lot of our favorite characters were sealed away in the rainbow pearls but as of this moment, it's anyone's guess as to what's going on. Spoilers for anyone who hasn't caught episode number two but Towa and Setsuna were apparently living in the forest near the Sacred Tree on their own for a hot minute before they were separated and I'm not sure where their parents were during that time. It kind of makes me wonder what Moroha's past will be like. I swear, her bio mentioned that she could BARELY remember InuYasha and Kagome, so that gives me hope that they had a past together at some point. I mean they definitely had to but will Sunrise let us know what that is?  
> Anyway, next Saturday is when we really get to see Moroha meeting her mother's family and I'm like low-key/high-key nervous that the Higurashi family will forget Kagome for some unexplainable reason just like everyone else in the series seems to have done. And if they forget her then they won't ask about where Kagome is and Moroha won't be able to say, "Oh, I don't remember my parents because I grew up alone," and blah, blah blah. I just want Mama Higurashi, now officially called "Big Mama" by her grandchildren, to validate Moroha's experiences and make her feel loved. That's not too much to ask, is it?


	4. My Favorite Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While InuYasha and Miroku stay overnight at their latest job, Kagome tells Moroha a bedtime story at home.

**My Favorite Part**

The light of the fire was fading, but Kagome still caught the dying embers dancing with mirth in a pair of familiar brown eyes. **  
**

“And then what happened, Mama?” Moroha asked, bringing the indigo kimono up to her chin. Kagome giggled at her four year old daughter’s attempt to ward off the autumn chill, noticing how the cooler temperature also managed to nibble at her own fingers and toes. Before Kagome could begin debating whether or not to add another log to the fire, a set of fangs stole her attention. She laughed again, only this time it was because Moroha looked every bit the part of a hungry little demon, ready to sink her teeth into the end of their story as if it were a hard-earned meal.

“I was alone in the darkness for a very long time and the Sacred Jewel kept asking me to make a wish,” Kagome pressed on, brushing her fingers across Moroha’s bangs as if they were strings on the finest _koto_. When her daughter lay mere inches from her, it was easy to forget about the cold, about the darkness, and about how days without InuYasha felt like eerie silences before avalanches. “Papa said, ‘Don’t make any wishes until I get there,’ and knowing that he was coming gave me strength.” 

Moroha’s small hand jolted out from beneath her blanket to grasp Kagome’s, oblivious to how their claws left excited pink lines against Kagome’s skin. “He saved you right?”

“Of course! And with Papa there, I made the right wish and the Sacred Jewel disappeared forever,” Kagome said, pausing a moment to take a deep breath. “Once the jewel was gone, we were filled with warmth and there was light everywhere you looked.”

Moroha jumped up then, slightly startling Kagome. She readjusted her chin in the palm of her hand and waited as Moroha asked, “Kind of like when I eat Grandma Kaede’s stew? I’m always warm then!”

Kagome never imagined that purifying one of Feudal Japan’s most dangerous superweapons could be compared to her mentor’s home cooking but this was a bedtime story–nothing was impossible. Kagome poked Moroha’s round stomach with her index finger. She knew for a fact that it was filled to the brim with her own slightly less delicious version of the same meal. “That’s exactly what it felt like.”

“And then you had me,” Moroha said with absolute certainty, stepping forward to cup her mother’s cheek. 

Kagome sighed, her own brown eyes softening. She reached her free hand up to hold her daughter’s in place. These tiny hands were the most lovable pair Kagome had ever met. 

“Do you remember how I told you my village is very, very far away from here?” Moroha nodded in agreement, hanging onto Kagome’s every word. “Well, after the jewel disappeared, Papa and I were sent to our own homes and I couldn’t see him anymore.” 

The quarter-demon was instantly pouting and she practically threw herself back onto the futon. “But Papa can run a lot,” she huffed, crossing her arms and sticking her pointed nose far into the air. Kagome couldn’t help but snicker; she’d definitely tell InuYasha about how their daughter proved to be unmistakably _his_ again once he got home.

“We both tried running to each other, sometimes every day,” Kagome continued, closing her eyes. She thought about all of the schooldays she spent staring out of windows, hoping to spot a misplaced flash of red. She recalled the evenings she spent at the bottom of the Bone Eater’s Well; the packed dirt left her knees a screaming pink while she begged to see InuYasha again. The Sacred Tree’s bark under her palm, a collection of jagged earthy tones indifferent yet empathetic to her plight. There was the surprisingly warm silver hue from the Polaroid picture Sota found of the top corner of InuYasha’s head, and then there was the blue wind caressing her cheeks on that fateful day when she was finally able to return. The white clouds beckoned her, the yellow of her mom’s favorite cardigan sent her off, the red sleeves she’d been missing for three years greeted her, and the–.

“Mama?”

Kagome cleared her throat, rushing to pick up where she left off. “But Papa and I were fated to be together, and do you want to know how I know that?” Moroha shook her head eagerly. “Because I was supposed to stay in my own world, but I found a way home and now we have you,” Kagome said, reaching out to boop the tip of her daughter’s nose. Moroha giggled, twin fangs peeking out for a second time that night. It left Kagome’s heart basking in a love she hadn’t realized she could experience. “You are my favorite part of our story, Moroha.”

Moroha reached out, grasping at the air until Kagome sat up and swooped her into her lap. “I love you, Mama!”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: TAKE THIS FROM ME SUNRISE, I DARE YOU! Pry it from my cold, dead hands in approximately one to two weeks like the big meanies you are–do it! *Ahem* Anyway, I was thinking about Mama Kagome and Very Smol Moroha having a conversation like this the other day and it gave me so much life that I had to write it.


	5. In Daylight's Last Threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and InuYasha enjoy the sunset two weeks after her return to the Feudal Era. When the deep orange from the sun glistens across InuYasha's cheeks, nose, and mouth Kagome can't help but yearn to feel them. 
> 
> A cute little number about dog noses and ever afters.

After over one thousand days apart, spending fourteen together felt practically indescribable. Each tomorrow felt more golden than the last, especially when she could watch the sun dip past the forest's outline with InuYasha. He was vibrant. He was the only person in the world she wanted to look at and with the sun's dying rays bringing a resilient life to InuYasha's features--illuminating them like a stained glass portrait--it was impossible to focus on anything else. The young woman reached out to cup his cheeks and she felt her brows knit together softly. "I love you," she confessed because for the rest of her life she could. 

InuYasha smirked, lowering his forehead to hers. They breathed together, listening to the sounds of possibilities and crickets. "Are you going to say that all the time now?" Kagome blinked heavily up at him, smitten. It was easy to be entranced by his deep amber eyes, but Kagome managed to speak. 

"I don't see why I shouldn't." 

Pulling back to stare at the half-demon, Kagome got lost somewhere in the curve of his nose and the rugged stray pieces of dried skin on his lips. Leave it to InuYasha to have lips as rough as his battle taunts. When claw-tipped fingers stripped her hands away and his face became a blur, Kagome knew she'd never take sunsets for granted again. The world behind her eyelids grew as dark as the upcoming night, but the light returned at an alarmingly quick rate from a cool sensation. "Woah," she said on reflex, reaching up to touch her nose. "I keep forgetting."

"Forgetting what, Woman?" InuYasha grumbled.

"Your nose," she replied, laughing and giving it a gentle boop. InuYasha recoiled, his hands fleeing into the sleeves of the fire-rat. "It's just like a puppy's. I'm going to have to remember that from now on."

InuYasha turned away from her then and Kagome was grateful for the new angle. "You're fucking ridiculous, it's just a stupid nose," he huffed. 

Kagome shifted so they were sitting in front of each other. Without a second thought, she rose to her knees and, wrapping her arms around his neck, brought their noses together. Despite being wet, the last threads of daylight couldn't get his nose to gleam. As she closed her eyes, Kagome whispered against his lips, "I know, and it's my favorite."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earlier this week, I remembered that InuYasha’s nose is just like a dog’s. I wanted to boop it and somehow wrote this tiny descriptive journey about how the sunset paints InuYasha in the prettiest way. You know Kagome loves to see it.
> 
> Until next time,  
> hanmajo


End file.
